Thousand Miles
by Farii
Summary: And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder.... Oneshot, songfic. Please R&R.


  **FreedomFairy **********

**Title:** Thousand Miles

**Summary:** And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder.... Oneshot, songfic. Please R&R.

**Story Posted: **2/8/2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT or 'Thousand Miles' and never will.

**Rating:** 'K+'

**A/N:** Well… I was just feeling inspired (and bored) so I decided to write this oneshot…… so here it goes!! I don't really have anything planned right now, but lets see how it goes!!

* * *

**_Thousand Miles_**_**  
**_

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Sakuno missed him… ever since he went to the US, she felt a hollow inside of her… he was the first ever guy she actually cried over. And when he finally came back to Japan she had to leave for her further studies… leaving herself heart broken, and now, in the midst of the busy streets of Tokyo, she reflected upon their moments… shared…

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

She was just a face in the crowd… while he was 'The Prince of Tennis'. A sad smile made it to her face as silent tears fell from her glistening eyes. There were so many special people in her life… all that had left huge impacts on her… then why? Why was it so hard to forget him…? Everyone encouraged her to get over him and to move on with the life she had… then why was she still so madly… deeply… and truly in love with him.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

She loved him… more than you or I could ever imagine… Whenever she pictured them together… whenever she'd think about him… whenever she'd just see his pictures… mixed emotions would erupt within her and all she'd wanna do then would be cry her eyes out, with Tomoka comforting her.

They were miles apart now… she and Ryoma. He went back to America while she was still in Japan. She lived her lifetime of happiness with him…… and now… only sadness, regret and pain was left for her. Pain that consumed her from with and refused to let go……… now all she wanted was to be free… of the love she carried as a burden. She knew she'd do anything to see him, though… It was like as if he was the puppet master controlling her without even knowing it.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

'_Does he ever even think of me?_' this was a question that would always be on her mind. She didn't even know whether she was just wasting her time thinking about him… whether these past seven years of her life were just wasted in his memories.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

She knew that even if he had ever even spared a moment thinking about her, it would be just a waste of time… he was, after all, a very successful and busy tennis player. She actually doubted that he even remembered her.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

How many times did she have to think in such a depressed way about him? She knew that it wasn't his fault that he left…… _with her heart_……… And on top of that, he didn't even know what he did to her.

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

This was it…… these were the last moments for her dwelling on her past…… it was definitely time for her to move on… even though she had realized this a long time ago… she just wasn't sure of whether to would be okay to just give up like that…… without even making any effort…

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Can't believe I actually finished it in one go!! Huge accomplishment for me!! Yeeeeeyyyyzz!!! I hope you liked it!!! I'm not very sure about the sequence of events and whether or not I have portrayed the correct emotions or not, but please let me know through your reviews. This is actually my first PoT fanfic, but I just hope that it didn't show!

And I totally recommend that you listen to 'Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton while reading this. Maybe it'll help you connect better?? Plus I just LOVE that song!!

Now, I will highly **appreciate** constructive criticism, I think that it is very important for a writer to know where s/he is going wrong in order to improve, so please pin-point my mistakes so that I can work on them… and sorry if this oneshot felt a little 'rushed'… I made it in very little time!! Please REVIEW, and tell me if you guys want a sequel for this one, 'cuz I know that this is VERY short and has an open ending, so just lemme know, 'kay? I was thinking of the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift for the sequel.... idk..... not sure! You guys tell me!

  **FreedomFairy **********


End file.
